


Escape

by Daisy_in_lazy_eyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Semi-Canonical Character, ShiIta, Uchiha Itachi Has Issues, Uchiha Itachi-centric
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_in_lazy_eyes/pseuds/Daisy_in_lazy_eyes
Summary: Itachi encuentra una forma de escapar a Shisui durante sus años en Akatsuki. Para charlar, para buscar calor, para ubicar de nuevo su camino. Aunque Shisui sólo sea una ilusión... aunque fuera del genjutsu, el cuerpo de Itachi esté desmoronándose.«¿Cuándo dejarás de creer que tienes que cargar con el peso del mundo?»
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prólogo

**[ PRÓLOGO ]**

_"All our journeys are in the mind"_

[ Lagertha, _Vikings_ ]

**. . .**

En los límites de Konoha, bajo los espesos bosques, la pareja de criminales hace un breve descanso. El oriundo de Kirigakure observa a su compañero salir del escondite improvisado, alzando la mirada al cielo grisáceo que se cubre por las nubes de lluvia. Aquel muchacho es un misterio y, a fin de cuentas, un asesino peligroso. Pero Kisame se pregunta si acaso haber visto a su hermano menor removió algo en el corazón helado de Itachi Uchiha.

No puede saberlo. Aunque, desde esa perspectiva, pareciera que está a punto de soltar una lágrima, quizá atormentado por los fantasmas de su pasado, quizá por viejos recuerdos familiares.

Sin embargo, Itachi no tiene tiempo de llorarle a sus padres. No tiene tiempo de hincarse y pedir perdón por todas las vidas que arrebató aquella noche. No puede tomarse un momento para derramar las lágrimas que la expresión quebrada de Sasuke dejó en su corazón. Él debe guardar su alma bajo la coraza de un asesino frío, ninja renegado de clase S.

Y no es fácil. No si la única persona que mantenía sus pies sobre la tierra lo ha dejado solo.

Por eso, Itachi encuentra una forma de escapar a Shisui durante sus años en Akatsuki. Para charlar, para buscar calor, para ubicar de nuevo su camino. Aunque Shisui sólo sea una ilusión... aunque fuera del genjutsu, el cuerpo de Itachi esté desmoronándose.

_«¿Cuándo dejarás de creer que tienes que cargar con el peso del mundo?»_


	2. [1]

**[1]**

_You’re so young, you look in my eyes_

_So young, so sweet, so surprised_

_You look so young, like a daisy in my lazy eye_

[ Interpol, _Rest my chemistry_ ]

. . .

El regusto amargo de la medicina quema su garganta como ácido y los ojos le pesan: ojeras más pronunciadas, vista cansada. Kisame le ha dicho que no debería esforzarse demasiado cuando se trata de enemigos pequeños, especialmente después de haberse enfrentado a Hatake Kakashi.

Pero está bien, se ha acostumbrado. Tiempo atrás comenzó a ver el mundo a través de sombras difusas y chispazos de luz. El medicamento que le preparó Sasori solo calma el dolor de sus contracciones y le permite identificar formas con más claridad. Así resulta menos problemático distinguir los rasgos de la gente que lo rodea.

En este momento, sin embargo, no necesita los efectos de la droga para que el dolor comience a desvanecerse poco a poco, haciéndolo sentir más liviano, como si su cuerpo acabara de purgarse. Puede enfocar nítidamente al niño que se acerca hacia él, con pasos calmados y grandes ojos curiosos que miran los árboles a su alrededor hasta detenerse sobre el hombre triste, cuyo rostro está parcialmente cubierto por el cuello alto de su capa.

Las pestañas del niño se agitan con un parpadeo. Algo parece no cuadrar dentro de su mente, pero sonríe divertido —casi nervioso— mientras reanuda su andar y se detiene a un paso del mayor. Tiene que levantar el rostro para poder encararlo.

—¿‘tachi-chan? —pregunta, y el tono infantil de su voz remueve telarañas dentro de la mente de la comadreja. El pequeño (que no debe tener más de diez años) frunce el ceño, examinándolo de pies a cabeza. Hace una gran sonrisa al fijar su atención en el rostro del pelilargo y se sujeta las caderas con ambas manos—. ¡Juraría que eras más bajo que yo!

Itachi lo observa durante un momento, con el corazón hecho un muñón. Se inclina para quedar a la altura del menor y cuando sus ojos se encuentran, el Uchiha siente que todo el ardor del esfuerzo podría desvanecerse para siempre.

—Hola, Shisui.

Una sombra ligera cubre la mirada del niño.

—Huh, creciste —Shisui hace una pequeña mueca torcida, como reprochándoselo. Itachi se mantiene en silencio, y así es como permanece todo durante unos segundos: únicamente el viento que agita los árboles frondosos del campo del clan Uchiha, donde ellos se vieron por primera vez—. No me digas. ¿Nos volvemos más fríos a medida que envejecemos?

Itachi siente una opresión en el pecho ante aquella pregunta, pero desde el fondo de su garganta nace una sonrisa. Casi ha olvidado cómo se siente curvar los labios. No puede hacerlo mucho mientras esté en Akatsuki, y tampoco es que se halle motivado a hacerlo. 

De hecho, solo existen dos motivos. Y uno de ellos está parado frente a él.

—Hoy volví a ver a Sasuke. —al escucharse, la comadreja se percata de que tal vez esa es la razón por la que Shisui es un niño de diez años: Sasuke, a pesar de haber cumplido los trece, sigue siendo tan tierno como cuando tenía diez.

Shisui también tenía esa edad cuando lo conoció.

Quizá Itachi solo está melancólico por aquellos días.

—¿Y cómo está? —pregunta Shisui, levantando ambas cejas.

—Solo lo vi un instante, pero parece que lo hace bien—murmura cálidamente—. Kakashi-san lo está entrenando. Ya está más alto.

—¿Así que Sasuke-chan también me dejó abajo? —Shisui cruza los brazos e Itachi extiende la mano para revolver suavemente los cabellos alborotados del niño—. ¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Lo extraño—Itachi declara, sonriendo ante la suavidad de los mechones azabaches—. Y a ti también. Los extraño mucho a ambos.

—¿Por eso volviste? —Shisui levanta la mirada. Itachi sabe que es demasiado transparente cuando se trata de Shisui. Siempre fue así, incluso cuando eran niños. 

—Sandaime murió. Tenía que hacerle saber a Danzou que yo sigo aquí.

Shisui frunce un poco el ceño, receloso. No es algo que haya hecho con frecuencia y, aun así, Itachi piensa que es adorable. Quiere picarle la piel entre las cejas, ahí donde se forma una pequeña arruguita.

—Danzou-sama no me da buena espina.

—Haces bien—La comadreja desliza la mano sobre los cabellos del menor hasta su hombro, manteniendo su sonrisa pese al nudo atorado en su garganta—. Nunca deberías fiarte de él.

El más joven sonríe.

—No me preocupo. Sasuke-chan está en buenas manos.

Itachi asiente. Ver a Shisui siendo un niño es casi tan irreal como verlo en sí, porque los papeles se han invertido: Ahora es la comadreja quien juega con la melena de Shisui. Es una perspectiva diferente al pasado, cuando Itachi se lastimaba y fingía que el dolor era mayor solo para que su primo se ofreciera a llevarlo sobre su espalda.

El pensamiento lo hace ruborizarse. Itachi parpadea al sentir los pequeños dedos de Shisui sobre su rostro, tallándole el pómulo, limpiándole la sangre que llegó ahí desde su lagrimal desde antes de su encuentro con Shisui. La expresión del niño se llena de preocupación.

—¿Estás enfermo, ‘tachi?

Shisui conoce la respuesta sin necesidad de que Itachi la diga. La comadreja lo sabe.

—Estoy medicándome. Estaré bien — afirma, justo antes de percatarse de su propia mentira. Necesita ser más específico—. Estaré bien hasta que llegue el momento adecuado.

Shisui acuna el rostro de Itachi con ambas manos, conteniendo el ceño fruncido, como si no conociera las palabras correctas para reprenderlo. Itachi lo contempla gentilmente por unos segundos. Quiere grabar el sentimiento que provoca la mirada inocente de Shisui en su corazón.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad? ¡Te acompañaré a donde quiera que vayas! —declara el muchacho—. Soy como tu hermano mayor, ‘tachi. Aunque seas más alto que yo.

Itachi sonríe. La sonrisa más sincera en meses.

—Lo sé.

Aunque Shisui es el único con quien se permite llorar, él se esfuerza por no hacerlo. Hace años, el joven le dijo que nada lo hacía más triste que verlo sufrir y, aun así, Itachi no puede evitar que sus ojos se vuelvan acuosos.

Se levanta, impulsado únicamente por el camino que todavía le falta por recorrer. Porque cada día está a un paso más cerca de su destino y el tiempo corre rápido. En un parpadeo, Sasuke dejará de ser un niño, e Itachi necesita estar listo para cuando eso pase.

—¿Te tienes que ir? —pregunta Shisui, parpadeando—. Quédate un rato. Te enseñaré un truco—dice, sacando un kunai del estuche en su pierna.

—Tengo que irme— dice la comadreja.

—¿Volverás? — Itachi únicamente le sonríe. Los rizos de Shisui se mecen al son del viento y unos pájaros comienzan a cantar por allá, entre los árboles—. ¡Te estaré esperando!

Itachi comienza a contar los segundos que tarda el genjutsu en deshacerse, cada uno como un golpe de realidad. Y, entonces, el rostro cálido de Shisui deja de existir.

—Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Itachi-san—La voz de su compañero lo llama a través del sonido de la lluvia—. Si no nos protegemos de la tormenta, cogeremos un resfriado.

Se vuelve hacia Kisame. El hombre lo está esperando con Samehada sobre su espalda. Itachi permanece unos segundos más bajo la lluvia antes de que Hoshigaki diga algo que le repetiría con frecuencia durante los años siguientes:

—Realmente no te conozco y no tengo idea de lo que estés pensando. Pero desde aquí, parece que estás llorando.


	3. [2]

**[2]**

_I gave a lot to you_

_I take a lot of you too_

_You slave a lot for me_

_Guess you could say I gave you my edge_

[ Interpol, _The New_ ]

**. . .**

Los rayos del sol le calientan los párpados. Por un momento, Itachi olvida los dolores de su enfermedad. Se desvanecen como si nunca hubiesen existido, pero eso solo sucede durante sus escapes a Shisui, cuando la oscuridad en la que vive es tan espesa que necesita desesperadamente un poco de luz. Una chispa, un toque.

Los dedos del joven dejan de acariciarle la frente para entretenerse con su cabello. La sensación es tan placentera que Itachi ronronea involuntariamente, demasiado relajado.

—¿Te duele? —pregunta la voz de Shisui.

La comadreja sabe que no se refiere a las caricias en su melena.

—Por ahora no siento nada.

—Pero mañana podrías morir—regaña Shisui, tirando de un mechón con un poco de fuerza. Itachi hace un mohín, sin abrir los ojos—. ¿Quisieras pensar en ti por primera vez en tu vida? Por muy niño prodigo que seas, no eres indestructible. Únicamente esfuérzate cuando sea necesario.

—El medicamento de Sasori es bastante bueno. Puedo usar el sharingan decentemente, sin mareos y sin sangre.

El entrecejo de Shisui se arruga.

—Quizá solo está matando tus neuronas, porque no eres capaz de ver el daño que te haces.

Lentamente, Itachi separa los párpados. Lo primero que ve es la deslumbrante luz del sol, y se sorprende de que podría enfocarla —tal vez— durante unos minutos sin sentir que sus ojos se queman. Luego, Shisui cubre el campo de visión de Itachi y éste tiene que esperar un momento para adaptarse a las sombras.

La cabeza de la comadreja descansa sobre las piernas de Shisui; el pelilargo contempla detenidamente el rostro del joven ninja, cuya expresión preocupada se suaviza poco a poco.

—A Sasuke-chan no le gustaría verte así—dice Shisui, deslizando el flequillo de Itachi entre sus dedos.

Él no puede usar ese argumento para persuadir a Itachi. Seguro que lo sabe (o, al menos, el Shisui de aquella fantasía); probablemente solo lo dijo para tocar las fibras sentimentales del pelilargo, cuyo complejo de hermano mayor es monumental.

(Lo logró, por cierto).

—Sería más fácil lidiar contigo si fueras un niño— comenta la comadreja, sonriendo—. Te preocupas demasiado.

El muchacho de dieciséis años levanta una ceja.

—Me preocupo lo necesario—asevera—. Siempre buscas sobrepasar tu límite. Y eso es bueno la mayor parte del tiempo, pero si continúas así, terminarás haciéndote pedazos.

—¿No crees que exageras?

—Hum, déjame ver—Shisui levanta la barbilla, mirando a la lejanía. Su mano sostiene su mentón en pose pensativa. Itachi entrecierra los ojos, concentrándose en el arco del cuello de Shisui (cuando era niño, ese siempre fue el mejor lugar para sentirse protegido). —. ¿Crees que exageré la vez que te dije no persiguieras a esa gallina?

La comadreja suelta una risita.

—Terminé picoteado.

—¿Y quién crees que tuvo que poner banditas en todo tu cuerpo?

Itachi afianza su sonrisa cuando el de cabello rizado se inclina y lo contempla. Shisui lo había hecho: él limpió sus heridas aquella vez y colocó banditas alrededor de sus piernas mientras se burlaba de la torpeza del joven prodigo ANBU.

Y esa es la realidad. Shisui siempre lo protegió. Desde el momento en que se conocieron fue el ancla que mantuvo sus pies sobre el suelo, con su sonrisa, sus ocurrencias, sus bromas y todo lo que le enseñó. El aura de ese chico siempre logró calmar el más poderoso de los tifones en la cabeza de Itachi.

Él sabe que no puede seguir adelante si deja ir a Shisui. Jamás pensó que podría necesitarlo tanto como en ese punto de su vida, y hay momentos en los que simplemente lo odia por haberse ido.

Ahora, Itachi solo puede volver a Shisui durante esos escapes. Lleva haciéndolo por años y así continuará hasta que llegue el momento de reencontrarse con Sasuke. Es la única forma en la que encuentra paz y ubica de nuevo su camino. Aunque Shisui solo sea una ilusión. Aunque fuera del genjutsu, el cuerpo de Itachi esté desmoronándose, presa de una enfermedad que ha estado gestándose durante años.

Él ya tiene todo planeado.

—Sasuke se deshizo de Orochimaru.

Shisui tuerce la boca, pensativo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Lo asesinó—declara el pelilargo.

—Oh, pero eso no significa que se haya deshecho de él—Shisui juega con sus dedos sobre su barbilla, alargando los segundos para que Itachi piense bien las cosas—. ¿O sí?

—… Aún vive dentro de Sasuke por la marca de maldición— adivina la comadreja.

Se incorpora, presa del descubrimiento. Pero, entre tanto, se toma un momento para pensar en lo extraño que resulta (todavía) ser más alto que Shisui. Aunque estén sentados uno al lado del otro, Itachi le gana por dos centímetros.

—Bueno, si se tratara de mí es obvio que no tendrías oportunidad—farfulla Shisui, marcando una sonrisa socarrona e imposiblemente suave—. Pero estamos hablando de Orochimaru, así que podrás vencerlo con facilidad, ‘tachi. Solo asegúrate de forzarlo a salir.

—No sé si…

—¿Qué es lo que no sabes? —interviene el joven de rizos, con el brillo de la determinación y la confianza en sus ojos—. Eres es Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Prometiste siempre estar ahí para él, ¿verdad? Pues bien: ahora te necesita. No puedes permitirte fallar cuando luchas por todo lo que te importa.

Itachi deja caer los párpados solo lo suficiente para seguir viendo a Shisui.

A veces necesita detenerse y pensar en todo el peso que lleva sobre sus hombros: la masacre del clan, su exilio de Konoha, la muerte de sus padres, el sacrificio de Shisui y el odio que él mismo sembró en el corazón de su hermano. Únicamente él es responsable del camino que Sasuke ha tomado.

Es casi imposible que una persona pueda cargar con todo eso. Itachi lo hace, pero hay momentos en los que se siente can cansado que solo desea que la enfermedad llegue a su punto crítico y lo consuma más rápido.

Pero no puede simplemente dejarse llevar. Todavía hay cosas que debe hacer, y sin embargo…

—Fallé desde el momento en que te perdí.

Shisui parpadea unos segundos antes de volver el rostro hacia el paisaje. El día es claro, aunque Itachi tiene la sensación de que pronto comenzará a anochecer. Los tonos rojizos en el horizonte dan los primeros indicios de querer devorar el azul celeste; el cielo ha estado así durante sus últimos escapes.

—No me perdiste—asevera el usuario del _Shunshin_ —. Te prometí que nunca me iría de tu lado.

_«Pero no estás aquí. No realmente.»_

—Tú y yo prometimos muchas cosas que nos era imposible cumplir, Shisui.

¿Llegar a ver un futuro libre de guerra? Qué idealistas. ¿Detener el golpe de estado? Qué optimistas. ¿Esperar el día en el que la única preocupación en sus mentes fuese la reacción que tendrían los padres de Itachi cuando se enteraran de su relación? Qué tontería.

Shisui se ha levantado. Itachi no se da cuenta de ello hasta que el joven se inclina y acuna el rostro del otro entre sus manos, juntando sus frentes. Sacude las hojas que han aterrizado sobre la cabeza del pelilargo y luego, con un movimiento rápido y travieso, atrapa los labios de la comadreja suavemente entre sus dientes.

Itachi se deja llevar por esa sensación, recordando lo familiar que todavía se sienten los labios de Shisui sobre su piel. _«Sempiterno.»_ , piensa el moreno. _«Ojalá este momento durara para siempre.»_

Sabe que es una ilusión y aun así quiere aferrarse a ella. Pero Shisui rompe el encanto cuando se separa.

—No me fallaste—declara—. No le fallaste a Shisui, Itachi. Sé que tampoco le fallarás a Sasuke.

El rostro de Sasuke asalta la memoria de Itachi como una puñalada en el corazón. Siente que las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos. Shisui presiona su frente contra la del mayor antes de enderezarse y ofrecerle una mano.

—Ya casi es hora—anuncia una vez que Itachi acepta su mano, impulsándose para levantarse—. Hagamos una carrera hacia Nakano.

—¿Eh? ¿Ahora?

Shisui solamente sonríe, poniéndose en marcha. Itachi reacciona rápido y lo sigue, olvidando la capa de Akatsuki en el tronco del árbol donde permanecieron sentados hasta ese momento.

El claro es extenso; más al fondo, en el horizonte, Itachi alcanza a ver la espesura del bosque.

A medio camino, Shisui gira su rostro hacia la comadreja.

—Usa la espada de Totsuka para liberar a Sasuke de la marca de maldición.

Un instante después, el usuario del _Shunshin_ acelera el paso e Itachi se toma un segundo para procesar la información que Shisui acaba de darle antes de seguirlo.

Ambos se pierden entre los árboles. El camino los lleva hacia Nakano, mientras las sombras del atardecer los cubren como si estuviesen adentrándose a un pozo sin fondo.

_«Ya casi es hora.»_

**ღ**

Las contracciones y el terrible ardor en sus ojos interrumpen el sueño de Itachi. Debe esperar unos momentos antes de levantarse, sintiendo helada la habitación pese al clima templado de la noche.

Finalmente, se levanta. La sangre cae de sus ojos y de su boca como lágrimas y cascadas, e Itachi la limpia con el dorso de la mano. Se siente débil. Probablemente, si comienza a toser, escupirá todo el cúmulo de sangre que tiene atorando en la tráquea.

Necesita ver a Sasori.

Sabe bien que el marionetista no necesita dormir, sin embargo, no deja de sentirse algo culpable por visitarlo a tales horas de la madrugada, pues seguramente el Akasuna está concentrado en alguno de sus proyectos.

Golpea tres veces la puerta y cuando el taheño la abre, da un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza. Ya sabe a qué se debe la visita de Itachi.

—Aguarda.

Mientras Sasori trabaja, la comadreja aun escucha los restos de la voz de Shisui dentro de su cabeza. _«Ya casi es hora.»._ La sensación de adentrarse en lo profundo se hace cada vez más fuerte.

—Gracias—dice el Uchiha cuando Sasori le extiende la medicina.

Los ojos de la marioneta lo escrudiñan.

—No puedo hacer mucho por ti si continúas abusando del sharingan.

Itachi se queda en silencio. Siente la necesidad de toser, pero no quiere hacerlo.

—Estaré bien.

—No necesitas mentirme, sé que no—asevera el marionetista—. Tu enfermedad no tiene cura, pero podrías retrasar el proceso si solo ocuparas tus ojos estando en batalla, cuando es verdaderamente necesario.

—Lo tendré en cuenta— pese al cansancio, la comadreja intenta darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de beber la medicina. Tiene un sabor amargo, aunque se siente cálida una vez que pasa por su garganta—. Gracias, Sasori.

Esa no es la primera vez que el Akasuna le advierte sobre usar el sharingan. Se lo dijo la primera vez que preparó una medicina para él: Usar tanto su poder ocular lo hizo débil, quebradizo y parcialmente ciego (incluso el rostro de la marioneta es una mancha borrosa para él).

Pero no hay nada que hacer al respecto, porque sin el sharingan, no hay manera en que Itachi pueda escapar a Shisui. Y si Itachi no escapa a Shisui, entonces estará perdido.

No va a dejarlo ir, aunque eso le cueste la vida.

Pero eso es parte del plan, ¿verdad?

Ya se las arreglará para hacerlo durar lo suficiente.


	4. [3]

**[3]**

_Did you try to live on your own?_

_When you burned down the house and home_

_Did you stand too close to the fire?_

_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone_

[ Green Day, _21 Guns_ ]

Sigue la espalda de Shisui entre los árboles y siente como si el tiempo le devolviera aquellos momentos que jamás podrá repetir en la realidad. Los días en los que ambos entrenaban juntos traen lágrimas melancólicas a los ojos de Itachi.

En algún punto del camino, Shisui se hizo más alto. Su espada galopa sobre sus omóplatos cada que salta de un árbol a otro. Itachi intenta seguirle el ritmo, pero Shisui siempre ha sido más veloz (contrario a lo que pensaba Sasuke cuando era un crío).

El de pelo rizado se gira hacia la comadreja.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes alcanzarme? — Sus labios son una sonrisa de media luna, juguetona y un tanto traviesa—. ¡Una tortuga tendría más oportunidad!

Itachi frunce el ceño y acepta el desafío, aunque en el fondo sabe que los problemas que tiene para alcanzar a Shisui son genuinos. A lo mucho, puede mantener el ritmo, y el ocaso no ayuda. La comadreja espera que puedan llegar a Nakano antes del anochecer.

—¿Estás listo, ‘tachi? —pregunta la voz de Shisui.

Itachi adivina a qué se refiere el joven, aunque tiene la vaga sensación de que le falta algo más.

Sin embargo, la imagen de Sasuke emerge de su mente en ese instante. Ha estado guardada, grabada como fuego en la conciencia del moreno desde el momento en que lo abandonó, condenándolo a una vida solitaria, únicamente motivada por el odio y el deseo de venganza.

El mundo es cruel; pocas veces se rige por un intercambio equivalente. A veces, Itachi escapa de su complejo de mártir y piensa que las cosas que perdió no valen lo que intenta conseguir, porque nada en el mundo traerá de regreso a sus padres y a Shisui; nada le devolverá la infancia a Sasuke y él jamás podrá repetir la felicidad que en algún pequeño momento de su vida llegó a sentir: cuando todos estaban vivos y la paz, aunque efímera, era auténtica.

Pero si logra que el futuro de Sasuke sea diferente, al menos…

—Sabes lo que pasará si Sasuke conoce la verdad, ¿cierto? —Desde niños, Itachi se acostumbró a que Shisui lea sus pensamientos antes que él mismo.

Asiente por inercia, pues Shisui sigue dándole la espalda.

—Sé lo que debo hacer en caso de que eso suceda.

—Bien.

Hay un breve lapso de silencio.

—Veo que estás cuidando bien del regalo que te di—comenta Shisui al fin, marcando un timbre juguetón y despreocupado en su voz—. Aunque hacer que ese chico se trague un cuervo me parece un poco bizarro para ti.

La mirada ónix de Shisui se fija sobre Itachi, sin perder el rumbo del camino. La comadreja siente que sus extremidades cosquillean y se pregunta si Shisui conoce la decisión que ha tomado _(«por supuesto que la sabe»)_ , y si está molesto por ello.

Sin embargo, usar el ojo izquierdo de Shisui para manipular el corazón de Sasuke y así impedir la destrucción de Konoha es lo mismo que mantener la paz. ¿Y no fue esa la última voluntad de Shisui? Proteger a la aldea y el nombre de los Uchiha.

Itachi todavía puede cumplirla. Quiere creer que es así.

—Ese chico, Naruto, me recuerda un poco a ti.

Shisui levanta una ceja.

—¿Debería ponerme celoso? —Itachi no responde, pero suaviza su expresión y un pequeño rubor se instala en sus mejillas. Shisui exhala, sin borrar su sonrisa—. Habrías sido un excelente Hokage, Itachi.

Vuelve a fijar su mirada hacia al frente, acelerando el paso. Itachi tiene que esforzarse por seguir el ritmo. Sigue siendo difícil, aunque dentro del genjutsu no pueda sentir dolor o cansancio físico.

Es como si una fuerza tirara de él hacia atrás, alentando sus pasos mientras Shisui se aleja cada vez más rápido, entre la espesura del bosque que se cubre por la noche.

—Vas demasiado rápido, ¡espera! — pide Itachi, y se percata de que su voz se escucha agitada—. ¡Shisui, espera!

_«¡No puedo alcanzarte!»_

¿Shisui lo escucha? ¿Itachi se ha vuelto mudo? No tiene tiempo para sopesar las cosas. Shisui se vuelve borroso, se está perdiendo en el camino.

La negrura ciñe el paisaje, los árboles y la luz que queda de la luna. Ciñéndose alrededor de Itachi igual que pequeñas garras. No importa cuánto acelere el paso, ya no puede identificar el camino, mucho menos a Shisui.

—¡Shisui!

A lo lejos se oye la cascada. Itachi sabe que está cerca, pero aun así un nudo se cierra sobre su garganta, impidiéndole gritar el nombre del otro Uchiha. La desesperación es cada vez más intensa. Por más que se esfuerce, es incapaz de ver algo.

Itachi no quiere deshacer el genjutsu. No está listo para seguir si lo último que vio fue a Shisui alejándose de él, perdiéndose, justo como sucedió en la realidad. Sin embargo, ¿qué otra opción tiene?

Itachi desactiva el sharingan y… falla.

Una, dos, tres veces.

Irremediablemente se da cuenta de que no tiene el control de la situación. No es igual a sus escapes normales, cuando puede ir a Shisui para buscar consuelo, calor, y una charla capaz de ubicar sus pies sobre la tierra.

No siente paz. Más que un sueño, esto parece una pesadilla. Y sus pesadillas, a diferencia de su genjutsu, jamás están bajo su control.

Como última opción, intenta detenerse. Pero siente como si estuviera dentro del cuerpo de alguien más. Sus piernas no obedecen, siguen corriendo a través de la oscuridad. Y, de pronto, se percata que lleva puesto el uniforme de ANBU.

Cuando da un salto para alcanzar otro árbol, Itachi cae al vacío. Intenta sostenerse de algo sin éxito. Un frío calador le golpea el rostro hasta que logra caer de pie, sobre el piso.

Sus brazos tiemblan.

No, no es un piso. Es un poste. Se percata de eso porque el panorama comienza a aclararse un poco. La noche es fría y la luna llena brilla tras de él. El cielo está teñido de rojo carmesí; el aire trae consigo el hedor a sangre fresca.

Itachi siente que su corazón se comprime dentro de su caja torácica. Un gemido doloroso muere en su garganta antes de que él pueda intentar cualquier cosa, pues la imagen se distorsiona de repente y, cuando vuelve a ser consciente de sí, Itachi está frente a sus padres.

Sus manos sostienen una espada cuyo filo reluce con sangre. Sus piernas arrastran la sensación de que en cualquier momento sucumbirán, pero Itachi sabe con horror que él va a continuar hasta el final.

—No temas, este es el camino que elegiste, ¿verdad? — escucha la voz de Fugaku. Su cabeza está dando vueltas—. Y nuestro dolor, al contrario del tuyo, terminará en un instante.

Itachi separa los labios. Las palabras se arrastran con dificultad sobre su lengua.

—Padre, madre… yo…

—Lo sabemos, Itachi—murmura Mikoto.

—Aunque nuestras formas de pensar sean diferentes, estoy orgulloso de ti—Esa fue la única vez que las palabras de Fugaku mostraron nada más que el amor sincero que tenía por sus hijos. Itachi contiene el aliento, el dolor se concentra en su pecho—. Eres un chico tan bueno.

Le es imposible soltar el grito que se acumula en su garganta. Ese cuerpo no lo deja. Está encerrado dentro de sí mismo y no puede controlar lo que está sucediendo. ¡Pero no! ¡No quiere escuchar lo que Fugaku está por decir! ¡Quiere deshacerse de la sensación de sus manos aferrándose a la espada! Quiere abandonar todo, derrumbarse y llorar, como el niño que jamás pudo ser.

—Solo prométeme una última cosa—comienza Fugaku, e Itachi siente todo su dolor enterrándose como púas en su corazón.

Quiere huir.

Si él se queda… si Itachi escucha el nombre de su hermanito y luego lo ve, sobre el suelo, con las lágrimas, los mocos y la mueca de horror ante los cadáveres de sus padres, que yacen bajo la expresión asesina de su hermano mayor…

Va a perderse. No tiene nada más a qué aferrarse.

Entonces, ocurre lo impensable (lo irónico de las cosas): Itachi consigue manipular su propio genjutsu. Pero eso no logra arrojarlo de vuelta a Shisui, o a la realidad.

El tiempo se ralentiza hacia atrás. Sus movimientos le resultan terriblemente familiares. Está corriendo por un piso teñido de rojo, los cadáveres son bultos en las esquinas que van levantándose a medida que Itachi se acerca a ellos; la sensación de los gritos en los oídos del ninja es tan surreal que piensa que va a enloquecer.

Primero observa los pedazos de carne sobre el piso, antes de que la sangre salpique su rostro. Luego su espada hace un movimiento diagonal, uniendo los cuerpos de sus tíos, componiendo nuevamente sus muecas de pánico cuando ven al ninja blandir su arma.

Itachi sabe que tiene la expresión de un maniquí tras la máscara de ANBU, aunque por dentro su alma se desmorone, como los restos de un pergaminito antiguo soplado por el viento. Su espada abandona el pecho de Izumi y cierra la herida de la joven, quien está lista para entregarse a la muerte, presa de una ilusión donde su destino fue diferente.

La masacre del clan se ha repetido innumerables veces en la cabeza de Itachi. Hubo ocasiones en las que despertó hiperventilado en su habitación en la base de Akatsuki, sudando frío, sufriendo contracciones y con lágrimas calientes escociéndole el rostro. Kisame y Sasori creyeron que eran síntomas de su enfermedad; Itachi jamás podría decirles que en realidad eran simples pesadillas que dolían más que los estragos del sharingan.

Eran sus pecados arrastrando su alma hacia el pasado, recordándole los rostros de las personas que perecieron bajo sus manos, la imagen de sus padres yaciendo sobre un charco de sangre y la oscuridad ciñendo el cuerpo de Sasuke como una enredadera. A veces, la miseria de Itachi era tan grande que en sus sueños se aferraba a Shisui, estrechándolo entre su llanto como si quisiera fundirse en él, solo para separarse y encontrarse abrazando a un esqueleto envuelto en los jirones de la ropa de su amante muerto.

_«Todos están muertos»,_ piensa, a medida que revive aquella noche en carne viva; la ilusión confundiéndose con la realidad.

_«Shisui, lo siento»_

Siente las lágrimas sobre sus ojos secos. 

_«Lo siento muchísimo»_

Todo se detiene cuando Itachi llega al inicio. En ese momento debería estar preparándose para el ataque. Aturdido, intenta dar un paso hacia delante y se sorprende de que ha recuperado el control de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando abre la boca para articular algo, la oscuridad consume luz de la luna que se filtra por la ventana tan rápido como un parpadeo.

Itachi es incapaz de ver. Por un instante, piensa en lo grandiosa que es esa apología a su ceguera. Comienza a considerar si ésta sigue siendo una ilusión, o no es nada más que la realidad.

—Itachi.

No sabe si la voz de Shisui suena en su cabeza o allá afuera, entre la oscuridad, en algún punto que él no puede identificar. Sin embargo, Itachi comienza a correr tanto como le permiten sus piernas.

Entonces, escucha el sonido de la cascada. El olor del agua llega hasta su nariz; la sensación del viento y la brisa le erizan la piel. Los árboles y el paisaje cobran su forma. A lo lejos, Itachi ve la silueta de Shisui, de pie frente al acantilado, dándole la espalda.

—¡Shisui!

El usuario del _shunshin_ se gira lentamente hacia él, con los ojos cerrados. Un camino de sangre corre desde los lagrimales hasta su barbilla. Itachi siente un hueco en el pecho, está tan destrozado que los pedazos de su espíritu se pulverizarán si _eso_ sucede de nuevo.

Simplemente no puede.

Con un grito ahogado, la comadreja extiende el brazo en un intento desesperado por alcanzar a Shisui. Y es entonces cuando abre los ojos. 

El genjutsu se ha roto.

Está solo, en la guarida del clan Uchiha. Itachi busca mantener el ritmo de sus latidos mientras cierra los ojos, concentrándose, preparándose para la batalla. Unos pasos huecos rompen el silencio, y cuando él separa los parpados, la silueta de su hermano comienza a materializarse frente a su vista quebrada.

La desesperación y el miedo de perder a Shisui son reemplazados por el duro golpe de realidad. Ha llegado el momento de enfrentar a Sasuke.


	5. [4]

_He whistles and he runs, so hold him fast_

_Breath the burn, you want to let it last_

_[…]_

_When the cadaverous mob_

_Save its doors for the dead man_

_You cannot leave_

[ Interpol, A _time to be so small_ ]

. . .

Itachi recuerda los días en los que fue feliz. Permanecen en lo profundo de su consciencia, guardados celosamente por su corazón: Una cena en familia, un día de entrenamiento con Shisui, el tierno abrazo de Sasuke que lo retiene cuando debe marcharse. Un toque en la frente del niño enviándolo lejos, mientras Itachi le promete que será algún otro día, cuando las cosas sean mejores y él pueda jugar con Sasuke sin ninguna preocupación.

Entonces, las preguntas que estuvieron latentes en su cabeza durante toda su vida se despliegan como una cascada: ¿Alguna vez estuvo tranquilo, _realmente_ tranquilo? ¿Fue cobarde al querer tomar un respiro cuando se sentía sofocado por su deber hacia el clan y la aldea? ¿Fue egoísta sentirse bien cada que jugaba con su hermanito y estaba con Shisui?

¿Su felicidad se trató de una ilusión? ¿Un escape de la realidad?

_«Finalmente sales.»_

Itachi usa la espada de Totsuka para liberar a Sasuke de la marca de maldición y sellar a Orochimaru, pero la cantidad de chakra que usa es sorprendente. Un instante después, el dolor lo hace contraerse sobre sí mismo mientras borbotones de sangre se derraman por su boca. Sus entrañas arden, suplicándole sucumbir. Sin embargo, el Susanoo no desaparece e Itachi tampoco se rinde. No sin…

—¡Maldito!

El terror palpita tras los ojos de Sasuke. Sigue viendo a Itachi como el asesino que es, e intenta repeler a su hermano con kunais y papeles bomba, la desesperación contrayendo las facciones de su magullado rostro. Se está protegiendo por primera vez en su vida, protegiéndose como nunca pudo hacerlo cuando encontró los cadáveres de sus padres bajo los pies de su ejecutor.

Sasuke se defiende con la espada y falla. Cuando cae al suelo, vuelve a ser el niño indefenso de diez años, paralizado por el pánico a medida que su hermano mayor se acerca. E Itachi se esfuerza por enfocarlo pese al dolor y la ceguera, no importa que sus ojos y entrañas estén desangrándose.

 _«Lo logré.»_ Le dirige sus pensamientos a Shisui. _«Logré salvarlo, Shisui. Solo lamento no poder estar más para él. Lamento el camino que lo obligué a recorrer y el dolor que todavía le falta por vivir.»_

Itachi balancea su cuerpo con dificultad, extendiendo la mano hacia su hermano pequeño, quien se hunde sobre la pared a sus espaldas como si ésta pudiera protegerlo de su inminente final.

Lo cierto es que el muchacho se ha vuelto bastante fuerte, e Itachi muere por decirle lo orgulloso que está de él, pero sabe que tiene poco tiempo, y todas sus fuerzas se concentran en otras palabras.

_«Lamento si mi muerte no significa nada. No sé si lo que hice podrá proteger la aldea y el nombre de nuestro clan en el futuro. Pero, si al menos Sasuke consigue luz en su vida, entonces todo habrá valido la pena.»_

Cuando sus dedos empujan la frente de su hermanito, sabe que es verdad: Sasuke siempre valdrá la pena. Y si Itachi muere por él, entonces morirá feliz.

—Lo siento, Sasuke. Esta es mi despedida.

_«No habrá una próxima vez.»_

**ღ**

Ir al lugar donde está Shisui es pedir demasiado, Itachi lo sabe perfectamente. Por eso luchó por verlo dentro del genjutsu una última vez. Necesitaba hacerlo. No quería morir sin el recuerdo fresco de la sonrisa de Shisui, de sus ojos mirándolo y haciéndolo sentir en paz, dándole lo más cercano a la felicidad que jamás pudo alcanzar.

Pero Itachi sabe que no lo merece. Y por eso pierde el aliento cuando Shisui lo encara, a un paso del acantilado, dándole la espalda a la cascada.

Aunque sus párpados estén cerrados, el joven de cabellos ondulados curva una sonrisa que provoca en Itachi el impulso para dar un paso hacia delante, fuera de los árboles, y presa del miedo de que todo vuelva a desaparecer. El viento le sopla ligeramente el cabello. Se percata de que lleva la misma ropa con la que luchó contra Sasuke, pues la parte del pecho está cubierta con su propia sangre.

—Antes solíamos jugar mucho aquí —murmura Shisui.

Su voz llega a los oídos de Itachi como si estuviesen separados por millas. Sin embargo, el pecho de la comadreja ya no carga con el peso del mundo. Si confía en que Sasuke estará bien, entonces él ya no tiene más pendientes. Vivió tan cansado la mayor parte de su vida que ahora la muerte parece algo a lo que le daría la bienvenida.

Si tiene la oportunidad de despedirse de Shisui, él estará bien en donde sea que vaya a parar.

¿Pero por qué se siente como si fuera otro de sus escapes? ¿Por qué parece que es una extensión de su genjutsu?

_«Había estado persiguiéndolo. Y cuando lo encontré…»_

Un camino de sangre se derrama por los ojos de Shisui. El corazón de Itachi se encoge cuando cae en cuenta de que el pasado sigue repitiéndose en su mente. Aunque quizá no es un espejismo, quizá es la realidad.

Tal vez es el infierno.

—¿Eres tú, Shisui? — Se refiere a Shisui, el que murió frente a sus ojos. El ancla que perdió hace ya una vida—. ¿Esto es una ilusión? Es…

—Solo puedo confiar en ti, mi mejor amigo.

La sensación helada penetra sus huesos, hendiéndose en su corazón. Su cabeza da vueltas: el clan, la aldea, el golpe de estado, el Kotoamatsukami… los ojos de Shisui.

No se trata del genjutsu, tampoco son fragmentos de su memoria. Son ambas cosas.

—Protege a nuestra aldea, y el nombre de los Uchiha.

_«¡No puedo más! ¡No quiero esto de nuevo!»_

Un cuervo recoge el ojo de la mano de Shisui sin que la comadreja pueda hacer algo al respecto. Shisui da un paso hacia atrás e Itachi uno hacia delante, aterrado, desesperado, quebrado.

—¡Shisui!

Shisui se detiene al borde del acantilado, enmarcando una sonrisa.

—¿A qué viene esa expresión preocupada? Incluso así puedo ver tu cara fácilmente—Las súplicas de la comadreja se pierden antes de llegar al otro Uchiha. _«¡Te estoy perdiendo! ¿No te das cuenta?»_ —. Odio ver tu rostro preocupado.

_«¡Entonces no te vayas así! ¡Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías! ¡No quiero que termine de esta forma!»_

Tarde, Itachi se percata de que no puede manipular aquella escena. Jamás podrá cambiar el pasado. Detener el golpe de estado sin sangre derramada fue algo que nunca estuvo al alcance de sus manos. ¡Una utopía, el sueño lunático de que algún día podría existir un mundo sin guerra!

Y perdió todo lo que amaba por eso.

Su mano jamás alcanzará la de Shisui, ni en sus sueños ni en una ilusión. Shisui y sus padres morirán en todas las realidades, y él nunca podrá ver crecer a Sasuke.

Se ha vuelto una criatura tan frágil, tan impotente…

_«¿Qué me queda entonces?»_

Algo. Necesita aferrarse a algo. Aunque sea en el final.

Ya no intenta sostener a Shisui cuando éste se lanza al acantilado. No, esta vez Itachi lo sigue, con las manos extendidas y los ojos fijos sobre el cuerpo del otro. La fuerza de gravedad le golpea el rostro con el viento frío y él intenta, desesperadamente, caer más rápido para llegar a Shisui antes de que el río los envuelva.

Pero el tiempo se ralentiza a medida que cae. La cascada parece infinita y la maldita distancia entre ellos no desaparece. Itachi está tan harto de ver a Shisui alejándose de él que quiere gritar. Quiere alcanzarlo porque no tiene nada más.

Quiere alcanzarlo porque es el final.

_«¿Cuándo dejarás de preocuparte por mí?»_

La voz de Shisui hace eco en su mente. Lo está llamando.

_«Te prometí que nunca te dejaría.»_

—¡Shisui!

 _«Estoy aquí, Itachi.»_ Los murmullos de Shisui no vienen de la boca del muchacho, sino que palpitan dentro de la cabeza de Itachi, como si estuviera susurrándole al oído desde un lugar muy lejano. _«¿No puedes escucharme?»_

Itachi cae al río antes de que sus brazos lleguen a Shisui. El golpe es helado y tiene la sensación de que su alma se ha desprendido de su cuerpo. Pero no es lo que esperaba; esa no es una sensación liberadora, porque más allá del agua no hay absolutamente nada. Itachi está flotando en un vacío sin inicio ni final.

Solo existe el frío, la extensa soledad y la certeza de que está muerto.

**ღ**

Más allá, entre la densidad del agua oscura, Itachi enfoca un cielo gris y áspero. Nubes gruesas que opacan la luz del sol, el viento seco golpeándole las mejillas y el cabello. Poco a poco, va elevándose a la superficie, de vuelta a la realidad.

_«¿Hasta cuándo va a repetirse esto?»_

Itachi está cansado de ese maldito espiral. Ya no quiere regresar al pasado, no quiere lamentar todo lo que perdió ni preguntarse si su sacrificio sirvió para proteger la paz que siempre anheló. Tampoco quiere seguir despertando después de cada pesadilla y darse cuenta de que todavía no llega al final.

Intenta llevarse una mano a la cabeza. Le cuesta trabajo mover su cuerpo, ni siquiera puede parpadear. Pero la comadreja sabe que no está bajo ningún genjutsu: ese es el mundo real.

Él no está muerto.

—Uchiha Itachi—Hay un tono de confusión en aquellas palabras.

Itachi no está seguro de conocer esa voz, pero cuando se gira hacia el hombre a su lado, no tiene problemas para adivinar de quién se trata, aunque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verlo en persona.

—Pain.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Esta será una historia corta, de cinco capítulos. Tenía la idea rondando por mi cabeza hace meses, una playlist hermosa para inspirarme, y mucho (mucho) amor de sobra por el ShiIta. Así que, ¡espero que les guste! 
> 
> Quiero ajustarme lo más posible a los acontecimientos del canon, pero probablemente se me vayan algunas cositas, ¡una disculpa! xD 
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. El ShiIta que se desarrolla en la historia, por supuesto que sí :3


End file.
